I've Changed
by crazy-sadie-lady
Summary: Clary Fray was shy. Her only friend was Isabelle. They were shadowhunters and lived in the Institute, along with Jace. But, Clary and Jace hate each others guts. What happens when Jace wants to get to know Clary? Seems like It'd be easy, since they live in the same place. Wrong. And what happens when Clary goes missing? How will they find her? What will happen to Clary?


**Hey! Yea this is my first story on here, so read review follow favorite and that stuff **** I love reading Fanfiction so I decided I should try to write some too. Please give me some constructive criticism; I'm 12 so I obviously need it haha. Might as well cut the jibber-jabber…**

Clary walked into the school with her best and only friend Isabelle. They were always together, except when they weren't in the same class. They had tried to get their schedules switched around some so they could be in all the same classes, but the principle said no. He said they would probably start talking, and they should be thankful that they have four classes together.

They both walked to their lockers that were right next to each other, since Isabelle traded lockers with Kaelie because she had the locker next to Clary's. They grabbed their books and all of their stuff for science, the first class of the day. That wasn't really a good thing because they talk about things that Clary thinks no fifteen year old should ever know. She was scarred for the rest of the day.

"So, have you gotten your mom to let you start training yet?" Isabelle asked.

"Take a guess." Clary said.

"Then that would be a no…" She said, answering her own question.

"Ding ding ding!" She said, acting like they were doing a game show and Isabelle just won round one. Clary's mom wouldn't let her train to be a shadowhunter because she didn't want Clary to get hurt or anything, which was EXTREMELY common for shadowhunters.

Right after that they walked into the class and sat down in the uncomfortable seats and started to do their boardwork. In science the teacher, Mrs. Cargal, had them write down two science definitions every day that they had to learn and memorize for the test on the chapter that they take every week. The words today were review words, acceleration and average speed. The things they learned in 5th and 6th grade. She copied down the words and the definitions onto a piece of paper and put it into her binder and read her book that she was reading and really liked, Beautiful Creatures. **(If you haven't already read that, it's really good. I've read it.) **

_

After school Clary and Isabelle went back home to the Institute. They exchanged hello's with Jace and Maryse when they walked in just to be polite and went up to Isabelle's room. They were gonna stay in her room because it was much more decorated and pretty than Clary's, because she had just moved in a few months ago and hasn't gotten much of a chance to decorate all that much.

"So, you've never told me WHY you hate Jace so much. So, spill." Isabelle demanded.

"Fine, I hate him because he's part of the reason my mom won't even let me TRY to be a shadowhunter. He always makes fun of me because I'm not a very good shadowhunter because I never get to train, and that's his fault. Yet he makes fun of me for it! And, he's just an all around asshole. He has an ego the size of Texas, he calls me midget girl all the time when Maryse isn't around to hear him, AND he barely even knows I say more than hi, bye, and shut up! I mean we all know I try to be nice to everyone, say everyone deserves a chance, everyone changes, but yet he made me hate him. So yeah. Wait… What did you ask?" Clary said, honestly confused about what Isabelle asked her that got her so worked up over Jace.

Isabelle started laughing at the fact that Clary had forgotten what she asked her, then got serious again after Clary gave her a death glare. Or at least, tried to give her a death glare. Clary's eyebrows weren't exactly very flexible, and she envied people who could move their eyebrows. Even though she knew it was a weird thing to want to be able to do.

"Okay then," Isabelle said. feeling a bit overwhelmed from all that, "how is Jace part of the reason your mom won't let you train?"

"Because he always runs around, nearly getting himself killed constantly and my mom thinks I'm gonna do that too. He can go get himself killed all he wants, that doesn't mean I'm dumb enough to do that too! I hate how she always compares me to other people my age. I'm not them!" Clary screamed angrily.

"Maybe you should take a nap and calm down a little bit." Isabelle suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Clary said. She really felt like taking a nap, although she felt a lot better after telling that to Isabelle. Clary got up off of the other girl's bed and walked across the room to the door. When she opened it she was shocked to find Jace standing there with a really hurt look on his face.

"Did you really mean all of that?" He asked, looking genuinely hurt. It would have made Clary feel REALLY bad, or worse than she already does. But she doesn't exactly like him. That didn't mean she wanted to hurt him even worse by telling him that she meant all of that, so she just looked up into his eyes and away quickly and ran past him through the door and into her room, which was only down the hall. She ran into her room, slammed the door, and collapsed onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. At the top of her lungs. Over and over.

Clary heard a knock on her door and reluctantly got up to answer it. It was Isabelle.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She may seem kind of rude or bossy at first, but she could really be nice and soft when she wanted to.

"Yea, but just imagine what Jace will do now." Clary said and groaned, thinking of the torture he would put her through.

"Oh come on, if you already hate him I don't think he will be messing with you as much now. I actually kind of think he feels bad." She told her.

"Whatever, I don't know, but I want food. Let's go eat." Clary said. Isabelle just laughed at how serious Clary seemed and they walked downstairs talking and giggling and avoiding the subject of Jace Herondale altogether.

**Yup, ta-da. That chapter was really boring I'll admit. I'm gonna try to make more interesting chapters in the future… Oh, and I do think you should read Beautiful Creatures as I said in the story. I love that book. So, BYE BYE FANFIC PEEPS! Lol I'm so weird.**


End file.
